Of Baby Powder and Blood
by Ferality Red
Summary: As if OOTP never happened. The truth about harry'd life comes to light while he tries to shape his future in his unsteady hands.
1. Spellwork

Hey This actually goes with the poem Thirteen Years which you'll find in my authorprofile thingy. Please enjoy.

Title. Of baby powder and blood

Author. Ferality Red

Rating. PG-13 for mention of child abuse and death and Padfoot's foul mouth.

Warning. Spoilers for book 1-4 has nothing to do with book 5 except for some facts.

Disclaimer. I don't own any thing but the plot. And please R and R.

…… means thought

Out the guest room, checking another room to make sure the person inside was asleep and down the stairs, Sirius Black moved swiftly to his destination. He had to hurry or else the other occupant, and owner, of the house would wake up and forcibly toss him back into his room. If that happened his plans for that night would be foiled and he might not have the same type of opportunity that he had today again.

_Who knew that Moony could be so violent out of his wolf form or such a mother hen. _His most resent memory pertaining to those thoughts made him smile fondly. He didn't know what he would have done without his old friend to help ground him in real life. Remus was probably the only reason he had tolerated being manhandled about and told that he couldn't see his godson. Which irked him to no end.

The thought that he was innocent, while keeping him sane in Azkaban, did not help with his will to live. Whenever the Dementers left to allow the prisoners time to eat he had pulled the pictures of his only family he had left to his minds eye. A gentle scene of Remus sitting in a faded couch, his haunted face softened by his curved mouth and longing eyes. The tousled headed baby holding his attention curled trustingly against his chest.

It was the only memory he had that didn't rack his heart with burning blades. That precious moment giving him a reason to fight and a person to fight against, _Peter Petigrew. _Sirius snarled to himself, he had no time to be reminiscing about things nor did he want to be in a bad mood when he went to his next destination. _Don't want to scare him by acting like Snape_. Patting down his robe pocket to make sure he had the light sphere was still there. Sirius looked at the jeweled hair clip in his other hand and grinned. The pretty butterfly shape hide its real purpose. _A good portkey is a inconspicuous portkey, Such good advise Mad-Eye_. With that last thought he brought it close to his mouth and whispered the activation words. The next moment he was gone.

Landing by portkey was always a little disorienting. The fact that he felt like some type of weird fish that had been hooked and then dropped on board did not help matters. Looking around and recognizing were he was, was a relief. It was a bigger relief that not only was it dark out but there was no one about to see him arrive.

Changing into his alter ego and tossing one last nastolgic look behind him, he left the familiar ally in Magnolia Crescent and legged it down to private drive. At Padfoot's arrival he slowed as he neared number four, he could feel the wards surrounding the house reaching out to him, trying to feel him and judge him. Calming himself, the animagus called forth all that Harry meant to him, and stepped forwards into the power of the wards.

The magic slid over his fur, probing his intent and truthfulness before backing off. The process only took a few seconds leaving him with the vague impression that the wards were relieved that he was here. _That's odd. But why would it be relieved that there was an intruder that could potentially take Harry from its care. Is it that he's not safe here? _It disturbed him enough to hurry him along to find a way into the house. The search didn't take long.

Padfoot grinned in his doggy way as he looked at the window. It was barely open but it was enough for him to change back into his human form, pry his fingers under and then slid in, which he promptly did.

Sirius crept up the stairs without so much of a whisper of cloth, he had to thank a previous applied silencing charm for that.It wouldn't do for the occupants of the house to hear him and wake up causing all sorts of trouble._ Though I wouldn't mind giving the Durselys a piece of their own medicine._ Moony would be angry if he did though. Actually Moony was probably going to be angry with him anyway.

He shrugged inwardly at that one, it didn't matter, okay so it did matter but he planned on dealing with that later anyway. He passed one door without as much of a backward glance knowing it wasn't the one he wanted. The vague thought of , _here piggy piggy piggy, _flouted through his head.

The second one was though and he arched a dark eyebrow at the cat flap that was installed into the door. He knew the Durselys didn't have any animals. He would have smelled it earlier. Frowning he settled on opening the door rather then contemplating its oddness. The door yielded to him and he slipped into the room

The room was barely lit, the light of the waning moon giving enough to tell the rough features within. The one thing in the house that he gave any type of damn about lay quietly in a cot like bed halfway covered in thin looking sheets. Remembering the light sphere he removed it from his pocket and gave it 3 decisive squeezes. That out of the way Sirius found himself moving to stand beside the bed without much thought. A small smile accompanied his softened eyes as he looked down at his godson.

Sirius set the now light bulb bright sphere on the dresser next to Harry's glasses He perched on the side if the bed and just watched the teens shadowed face for a moment. Harry's hair had grown considerably since he had last saw him. At the moment it was splashed against his pillow in a unruly wave. It had to be at least mid back by his assumptions.

His attention went to Harry's face, more importantly the left side of his jaw. He leaned forward brushing fingers against what he had first thought was a shadow but in the light of the sphere it proved to be otherwise. Rage bubbled up inside but he shove it down, he had to keep in control, he had to take care of Harry first. Harry stirred under his fingers and opened his eyes. He smiled in a drowsy halfway asleep fashion. "Sirius?" The escaped convict smiled back and stroked the youngsters hair back from his face.

"Hey little one" The silence after Sirius's reply was comfortable. Sirius watched him doze off then fall under into sleep once more. _Is he suppose to be this warm? _He frowned at the heated skin, it was actually to hot for his liking. He turned away for a moment to pick up the light sphere before moving back to his godson. He gave it three squeezes, the first one turned it of, the second squeeze set it on low and the last put it on medium. Bending over the bed he ran the light along Harry's exposed limbs.

He trembled silently in barely restrained anger as bruises around his wrist were shone be the light and a large dark masses stretched across his shins._ Face, wrists, shins and that's what I can see, damnit! More people I need to kill. I'm going to need to make a shitty hit list or something so I can remember them all._ Sirius's dark humor wasn't helping him so he moved into action..

So with a shake of his head he deactivated the light sphere and repocketed it. As he gathered up his godson he spoke low soothing words to Harry when he stirred but did not wake. _Must be exhausted if he didn't wake up when I picked him up._ _Damn and it seems I wasn't kidding when I said little one was I? He's a fucking light weight! _As he back out of Harry's room he gave it one last disgusted look before heading downstairs to his entry point.

He badly wanted to hurt someone, instead he focused his attention on getting back home instead of his godson. He knew that if he thought to deeply into things he wouldn't be able to control himself. Once at the window he balanced precariously and swung one leg over and then the other. He ended up sitting on the sill with Harry cradled on his lap while Sirius hunched over him so he could fit into the window as he leaned out of it. He slid out into the garden as smoothly as possible so not to jostle his godchild.

Adjusting Harry he set out to get out of the shielding that stopped portkey influence that hampered his return trip to Remus's. The wards surrounding the house didn't even protest as he walked out of them. Moving swiftly, he didn't even try to hide like on the trip to number four instead he walked on the side walk. He knew even if someone saw him carrying Harry, assumed he had kidnapped the child and called the local authorities. He would be long gone by the time they get here, besides it was still night time so the chances of someone seeing them was lowered. _Thank Merlin._

By the time they were out of the shielding they where several streets away, and since he had basically retraced his steps, he was right back where he started, the ally in Magnolia Crescent. It was probably the closest Remus could have gotten to Harry's house with the shielding and wards all over the place. _Ahh, that ally holds many memories. I have a feeling I'm going to see more of this place than I want to. _Since no one had stopped him or his charge and so far, not even the faintest sound of a car or siren, Sirius figured him self home free for once.

He looked down at the bundle in his arms, he wanted to get Harry out of the chilly outdoors. Feeling sentimental he spoke to Harry. "We're almost there Em. Don't worry." Ducking into the ally he shifted around and pulled out the hair pin turn portkey. Sirius pressed it lightly against Harry's cheek bone, trying to avoid the bruise, he spoke the activation words and hoped for a safe and relatively quiet landing.

The landing wasn't that hard, compared to other thing he had done in his life, and the landing could of been quieter if he had his way but Harry slept on and there was no tell tale noises from upstairs. Sirius had counted Remus being tired still from the full moon three nights ago making Remus a heavy sleeper. _Gah, now I'm going to feel guilty for taking advantage of Moony when he's not at his best._ Though he knew that when his old friend was at his best or at least better he was going to be reamed inside and out for this. Though he couldn't exactly understand how someone could sleep deep enough to use a portkey and stay that way, he was glad. He didn't want to explain things yet.

Moving as soundlessly as he could, which was pretty quiet considering the silencing charms on his robes. Sirius considered his options and opted on taking him upstairs and settling Harry into his bed.

Sirius swallowed and trembled as he lay his precious godson down into the sheets. The emotion he had suppressed till now strangled the air out of his lungs. He wasn't just upset over the fact that Harry had some bruises, they could have been from a scuffle with another kid, it was the fact that Harry had been hurt period and that he wasn't there to help. Though he doubted that some of the bruises had come from a child. His decision to take Harry had been quickly made but not lightly or with out some thought behind it. Harry, Remus and himself had been owling letters at each other at a ferious rate since the end of Harry's third year at Hogwarts.

At first it was just to let each other know that the other was alive and well but the letters had gotten longer and had turned into some type of life line to them. The letters were now usually several feet long know telling stories of times long passed or what one of them though about something, most of the time though it was just telling each other about how much they cared. Harry's replies were some times lengthy and other times incredibly short but he got the feeling that the Harry Potter that everyone else thought he was wasn't who he really was. Him and Remus had always been good at reading between the lines and when him and Remus had read Harry's letters they had worried for his well being.

Harry's letters never came out and said that things were wrong, it was usually the opposite in fact, Harry was always saying he was fine. But it was little things he said that worried him, it hadn't taken him long to figure out that Harry down played his troubles. The Durselys diet, how they didn't like Harry, the overload of chores, their very anti-magic view and the hints that they encouraged their son to hurt his godson. It also worried him that Harry didn't see how wrong their treatment toward him was. His increasing worry had grown until tonight had happened and now his godson was safely where he could look after him.

Sirius scrubbed at his face and sighed. He needed to calm himself and sleep, knowing the best way, he changed forms before hopping gently as he could and curling up next to Harry's side. He let his fatigue take over and he dreamt. Of chasing after a dark haired little boy with blood instead of tears through a carnage filled field and the soft whiff of baby powder as he tried to catch him.

Thank you for reading Of Baby Powder and Blood! I must thank Nina for translating this into German! Thank You! Please RandR and enjoy the rest of the story.


	2. Tactician

Hey This actually goes with the poem Thirteen Years which you'll find in my author directory thing. Please enjoy.

Title. Of baby powder and blood

Author. Ferality Red

Rating. PG-13 for mention of child abuse and death and Padfoot's foul mouth.

Warning. Spoilers for book 1-4 has nothing to do with book 5 except for some facts.

Disclaimer. I don't own any thing but the plot. And please R and R because I don't have a clue on what I'm doing..

Stretching out and smacking his alarm clock which was making the must irritating sound he had ever heard. Remus turned over, sighed as the sound cut off and lay there for a moment listening to the sounds of the house. The quiet and peacefulness of the house was mirrored in the outdoors. The house was surrounded by trees for miles around and human life even further away. Though a lonely life it was peaceful and no one to guess that a werewolf lived within a house surrounded by a jumble of trees.

He could hear the willow tree tap against the kitchen window downstairs and other normal sounds of the house that soothed him. But there was something off and the werewolf couldn't put his finger on what it was. The normal rhythm of the house was not compete. _I don't hear Sirius rummaging for food_. Most mornings Sirius was up at the crack of dawn to look for food he deemed edible, which was just about everything. Azkaban had installed a deep rooted appreciation for many things, especially food, and family above that.

Remus pushed himself of the bed with a throaty grunt. It had been three nights since the full moon and even if it had been the easiest one he'd had for over ten years._ Thirteen year to be more exact_. It was still hard to get out of beds, chairs and the like. The reappearance of Moony's pack mate calmed the wolf in the way that he had craved for so very long. Padfoot and Moony had tumbled underneath a full moon like pups.

Bringing new life into him and making everything ten times easier then they had before. Shaking those thoughts off he threw on his favorite dark green robe before padding down the hall to the guest room were he had put Sirius. The transformation the escaped convict had gone through since arrival was astounding.

Though his hair was still long it now went to his waist in a smooth neat cut. With the layer of filth and the growth of beard on his chin gone he looked like a completely different person. His body though still thin had filled out quickly making him look more natural. Of course telling him that might give him ideas and Sirius with ideas was a dangerous thing.

Sighing for about the hundredth time that week he opened Sirius's door and stopped dead. Remus blinked several times, pushing the heels of his hand into his eyes and breathed slowly to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. The little body that was spooned against Padfoot's furred back was familiar. He knew exactly who it was and he hoped to Merlin that whatever excuse Sirius had was good. Harry was tucked under one of his thicker quilts and looked pretty much dead to the world. The way Harry seemed to snuggle against Padfoot was so full of innocent trust that he was thrust back in time for a moment. Back to a time when Lily would lay baby Harry down beside Padfoot without thought and let them sleep together.

He brought himself back into the present sharply. Remus stepped over to the bed with light feet and slid the curtain of black hair away from Harry's face. Feeling the heat of coming off excessively pale skin he turned to his friend to wake him only to find him already awake and staring right back at him. He waited for Sirius transformation back into a human to speak."We're going to talk later about this but right now you're going to get a fever reducer and a wet towel. I'm going to Fire Call Albus and tell him that Harry is here."

As Remus turned away Sirius captured his hand bringing him to a halt. "I wouldn't have brought him here unless it was important." Remus stared levelly at Sirius his eyes telling him to continue and so he did. "They hurt him. I couldn't let him stay there." Sirius trailed off. His gaze went to his godsons sleeping form. Harry was still curled up on his side, the bruised side of his face was burrowed into the pillow and the blanket he had tucked over the child last night hid the rest of his body from view. Sirius turned back sharply when he felt Remus's other hand cover his.

" I never doubted you on that. It's just that you do things sometimes that are rash and it frightens me." Remus spoke gently his eyes had softened and the gaze that they shared spoke silently between them. _I need you. Don't leave me. I couldn't survive without you. I can't lose you. Not again. _With one last squeeze and a quick glance at Harry, Remus was out the bedroom door and Sirius went to find the potion.

Sirius came back into his room after rummaging around in Remus's medicine cabinet and finding what he needed. He held a water filled bowl in one hand and a rag rapped around a bottle in the other. Setting it all on the floor near the bed he sat down were he was before on the bed and braced himself for a very confused godson. "Hey Harry wake up. Its morning and Moony's going to be grouchy if you don't get up." Harry stirred at the light shake of his shoulder. He cracked his eyes opened before bolting up, gasping in pain then collapsing back into the bed. "Sirius what are you doing here? You could be caught. What? Where am I?" the rapid fire words trailed off as he realized he wasn't at the Dursely.

Harry blinked several times looking slightly dazed. His voice was rough and soft like someone who hadn't used it for awhile and there was a trace of wetness deep in his lungs by the sound of it. Sirius felt his heart constrict that this creature before him didn't seem to understand that Sirius wasn't the one who needed to be worried about.

The wide eyed look that was currently looking up at him was much too green, too much like a similar haunting shade of murder. He could not remember Lily's eyes being that bright or that sad, older like a Azkaban prisoner left without hope of release. Sirius lightly touched Harry's shoulder in a hopefully soothing manner. " You were sick so I took you to Remus's house. That's where we are. Everything's fine. No one knew I was even there." He tried to put as much sincerity in his voice as possible knowing he could not lie to that acid green light swirling in his godsons eyes.

He helped Harry sit up his bruised face now bared to the world. He turned for a moment and scooped up the objects he has set down and balance the bowl in his lap. Cradling the child against his side he held up the filled bottle not knowing how to broach the subject. "What is it?" Sighing in relief he responded to Harry's question, "it's a fever reducer potion." Harry blinked slowly with his unfocused eyes and pressed his hand to his forehead.

He didn't do anything but nod, remove his hand from his head and rap it around the bottle. Sirius helped him uncork the bottle, tip his back and swallow with a grimace. His godson suddenly jerked slightly and blinked repeatedly. "Harry?" Sirius asked his worry growing not understanding what was wrong. "Sleeping potion too." Harry whispered his head drooping and eyes fluttering shut. Sirius waited for a moment as the limp form in his arms stilled, he sighed and tucked him in, smoothing hair and his control back into some type of order.

A shift of movement caught his attention and he tuned to see Remus had returned and brought two others with him. Dumbledore looked sad as he watched what had happened and Snape face was unreadable, no emotion not even hate showed forth. All three stood right inside the door of the room as if waiting for his permission to step forward. Sirius nodded and returned to his sleeping godson only to look up when the others had congregated around the boys bed.

"How is he?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius grimaced before replying. " Fever, congestion in the lungs, bruises in multiple places, especially his shins." Sirius snarled suddenly, "it looked like someone stomped the shit out of them. I don't think there broken but they should be checked for a fractures at least. I don't like how they look." The silence after his outbreak was uncomfortable in its tenseness. Sirius scowled protectively as Snape lifted one of Harry's wrist up, turning it over in a almost thoughtful manner. Studying the dark markings with the same blank expression.

_Watch it grease ball or Voldemort going to be the least of your worries. _Snape looked up, sensing the glare, but did nothing but turn to Remus to speak to him. "He should stay in bed for several days. Give him fever reducers when he needs them, keep him hydrated and give him this for his legs." Snape was laying down several bottles on the night stand. All of them looked the same except one that was a bright azure blue. With one curt nod he stalked out off the room.

There was a moment of silence before Dumbledore stepped back from the bed and motioned the two men to join him. Dumbledore settled into the kitchen as Remus bustled about the counters preparing tea with Sirius on his heels trying and failing to get him to sit down. "Now that we got that out of the way we can discuss how this happened and how we shall proceed.

Sirius squared his shoulders in defiance and opened his mouth to speak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sochaptertwo is up/does a little jig/ I hope you liked it. Paternal!Padfoot and Exasperated!Mooney always make me laugh. I have no clue on how I'm doing so/points down/ please R and R.


	3. Late Breakfast

Hey this actually goes with the poem Thirteen Years which you'll find in my author directory thing. Please enjoy.

Title. Of baby powder and blood

Author. Ferality Red

Rating. PG-13 for mention of child abuse and death and Padfoot's foul mouth.

Warning. Spoilers for book 1-4. Has nothing to do with book 5 except for some facts.

Disclaimer. I don't own any thing but the plot. And please R and R because I don't have a clue on what I'm doing..

Warmth, comfort and soft lazy sunlight kept him half asleep and quiet for several hours after the sun had risen. He had been in and out of sleep through out the previous day. The absence of Cedric's frozen, frightened eyes in his dreams and Snape's convulsing body under Voldemort's wand in his visions had permitted sleep. After a while Harry fought his way out of the comfortable haze that his mind seemed to have rapped around itself. The soft warmth of the bed made it difficult to wake up but his body demanded that he take care of its needs.

Harry blinked at the powder blue walls that with further inspection would actually show to have delicate white snowflakes on it. As he scooted out of the bed he got a better view of the room. The room was light and airy with sparse furniture and two windows. He noted the small vials on the nightstand beside the bed and knew that they were potions, ones that he was probably going to have to drink later. A brief look around the bed and night stand yielded no sign of his glasses. He frowned a little but dismissed it. He padded to the door and slipped into a hallway. Finding the open bathroom several doors down he closed himself inside it.

Feeling more awake Harry splashed water on his face and criticized himself in the sink's mirror. A slender face, more Lily than James without his glasses, had turned too sharp under too many missed meals. His hair had continued to be its usual self, growing out to lap over his shoulder blades in waves, refusing cutting of any sort. He had started to tie it back in a messy not or pony tail with a rubber band.

It hurt sometimes when hair got tangled around the band but it was easer then having it hang in his face and getting caught in the hinges of his glasses. He had wondered how Snape put up with it every day; no wonder he was so cranky. He eyed his cheek and the faint yellow-green tinge of the bruise that had been a black-purple the last time he had seen it. With a hesitant sigh he continued his search to find out what was going on.

-

As Harry moved as quietly as he could down the stairs, which was situated at the end of the hall. He wondered if Sirius had really come and gotten him from the Durslys or if it was a some wishful dreaming on his part. Of course if it had been a dream where was he right now? It certainly wasn't the Weasley's home. The vague memory of the mention of Remus made him pause. Was he at Remus' house? Dumbledore had told Sirius to lay low at Remus' after he got a hold of the old crowd. The brief puzzlement over who the old crowd could be was pushed aside as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Harry squinted at what looked to be the living room. His lack of glasses irritating him for a second, he didn't like being vulnerable. He twitched toward the noise of soft conversation and the distinctive clinking sound of dishes. It was probably the kitchen and whom ever the house belonged to was nine out of ten in there.

-

Remus stilled and smiled. "It seems our pup is up." Sirius quirked an eyebrow and watched his friend bustle out of the kitchen. Remus was surprised; he hadn't expected Harry to be up this early. The Headmaster had predicted that Harry would sleep for another day. But as usual their pup had gone against the grain. He smiled fondly as he leaned against the open doorway and watched Harry stand uncertainly at the bottom of the stairs, squinting at him.

"Harry! Why don't you come and have lunch with me and Padfoot. We got a late start today." He beckoned Harry forward holding his hand out to take.

-

"Professor!" The happy yet confused boy moved toward him placing his hand hesitantly in Remus'. Remus laughed. "Harry I'm not your professor anymore. I thought I told you to call me Remus or better yet Mooney. After all you used to call me that as a baby." Harry blinked up at him. "Really?" Remus nodded back, guiding Harry through the door. "Really, Know let's go have lunch or Padfoot's stomach is going to eat him."

Harry's eyes widened and he smiled even wider. "Then it wasn't a dream! Sirius is here too?" Remus nodded again. "Actually I'm right here and Mooney is quit right. If you're going to call him that then you might as well call me Padfoot." Sirius stood from his chair and was promptly back in it as Harry slammed into him, his arms wrapped around the older man. There was silence as Sirius held his godson, stroking the teen's dark head.

---

After the three has settled down Remus dished out grilled cheese sandwiches and they started to fill Harry in on what had happened. "So basically Padfoot walked in, in the middle of the night, and walked back out with you. Without telling anybody what he was going to do." Remus gave his friend a pointed look.

It was returned sheepishly.

The werewolf had given Sirius a hard time about it. Knowing that the animagus, had taken the advantage of the full moon five nights ago. The disapproving looks from both Remus and the headmaster had toned down after Sirius had explained what he had seen. Of course Remus hadn't completely forgiven him till the black haired mans remark of "I have to take every advantage I can get while I'm living with a wily werewolf like you." The playful edge of the words hadn't hidden the apology in his voice. "Oh! Did I cause a problem? I'm really sorry. Maybe it would be best if you just take me back" The boy bowed his head.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Who are the godfathers around here pup? Oh yes speaking of adults" Remus snorted out a laugh. Sirius gave him a dirty look but continued. "Our esteemed headmaster will be coming over tomorrow to talk to you. We hadn't expected you up so quickly. Do you have anymore questions?" Harry looked conflicted for a moment before nodding slowly. "Umm… Where are my glasses?"

-

The dark man who had resided in the dungeons of Hogwarts as its potions teacher sat at his desk and stared. The bowl looked innocent enough for something that could hold your deepest thoughts. He hadn't forgotten those who had made his all ready difficult life even more difficult then it had been before.

Difficult enough that he had turned away and instead of taking the right path he had taken the easy one. Right into the Dark Lord's service. In the reflection of the pensive's silvery memories he saw his face. He had sworn that he wouldn't become his bastard of a father or another James Potter.

But when he looked at himself he could see them stamped on every line and harsh angle of his face. Irony, as usual, was never far away. He had promised and now it was time he kept it. With a resigned finality that few had seen he took the bowl to be put away. For good.

-

Remus smiled softly at the two most important people in his life. It sounded sappy and mushy as a newly wed couple but it was way to true for its own good. Sirius had come to him at the end of Harry's third year ragged and beaten and running from his shadows. The first year had been hard. The nightmares were nightly and waking up in the morning and finding Padfoot's furry body curled up under the bed wasn't unusual.

But there had been progress and lots of it. Sirius had admitted to him that he was afraid that he would mess up with Harry. Try to make the boy into someone who was dead. Admitted that Harry was so much like James but yet so undeniably different. Remus had pointed out that besides the overpowering glasses and hair he thought that Harry looked too much like Lily. Sirius catching on to Remus's line of thought had remarked that Harry looked like Harry and ended the discussion in favor of dinner.

The werewolf didn't think that there would be a problem. Fifteen years ago the paternal look in Sirius's eyes would have had him checked into St. Mungos by his friends but now it looked right. The man in question was gesturing and smiling pulling the quiet teen into conversation. Most of the time it was Remus pulling Sirius out of his brooding, usually with the tact of a crashing plane, but having Harry near seemed to put a spark in his eyes and a bounce in his step.

"So what do you think Mooney contacts or glasses."

Remus choked on his tea.

Thanks so much to all those people who have read this even if they didn't review. And too those people who did……Bows down and kisses toes.

Kaoru: Of course!

Owlviennagreen: Thank you and I will

Jemma Blackwell: It's nice to know that I'm doing some thing right and thanks for putting me on your favs! Thank!

Roeschen: Thank you!

DarkWish: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! It makes me so feel so privileged that some one would want to translate one of my stories! THANK YOU!

Myownlilfantac: I know I just like making people wait. /winks/

SiriusElvenStar: I actually went back and fixed that! Thank you for the suggestion!

Margaret: Ya a lot of people say the same thing. I agree too. /ducks for cover/

Oceanjewel: I'm hoping to put more dialog in. I tried to do so in earlier chapters but it made it seemed too forced.

You know me...somehow: Yes I do don't I! Thanks for going out of your way to look me up!

Sweetascandy: Completely wrong! Though I can see James burying Sirius in the back yard for that!

Aka-chan2: I LOVE YOU. Can I have your baby? But beside that thanks for reviewing. /laugh/

MiruSedna: Yes! The carnage/Cackle/


End file.
